Osamodas
Gli Osamodas o la classe Frusta di Osamodas sono gli evoacatori del mondo di Dofus. Rispetto alle altre classi, gli Osamodas hanno la maggior parte degli incantesimi di evocazione, e la gran parte delle magie di potenziamento di tali evocazioni. Sebbene alcune persone discutano sugli Osamodas perché le evocazioni rallentano le battaglie, la vera forza di un Osamodas viene proprio da queste evocazioni. Se questo poi avvenga con un'evocazione di massa di Pappatutto, o con un solo Croccaroc estremamente potenziato con gli altri incantesimi, l'Osamodas con le sue evocazioni può risultare formidabile nei combattimenti diretti. Malgrado sia essenzialmente basato sulle evocazioni, l'Osamodas ha anche degli incantesimi d'attacco. Infatti solitamente è difficile vedere un Osamodas che vada in corpo a corpo direttamente contro il nemico, può quindi colpire lo sfidante da molto lontano con incatesimi come Artiglio Spettrale e Artiglio Sferzante, come anche colpire attraverso gli oggetti con Corvo. In poche parole, un Osamodas ha un insieme bilanciato di numerose possibilità di giocata. L'intuizione gioca un grande ruolo, poiché un Osamodas deve anticipare le mosse delle proprie creature (che possono spesso agire in modo inaspettato). Questo significa che un Osamodas deve adattarsi ad ogni situazione. Con le evocazioni e gli incantesimi che possiede, un Osamodas esperto potrebbe virtualmente tenere a bada ogni mostro! Caratteristiche Le caratteristiche di un Osamodas non influisce quelle delle proprie creature. Malgrado le sue creature acquisiscano +1% di Vita e +1% ad ogni caratteristica per il livello del proprio evocatore. Le caratteristiche più vicine a questa classe sono: * Intelligenza - La maggior parte degli attacchi dell'Osamodas sono Fuoco, quindi è buona cosa avere una buona dose di Intelligenza. Questa caratteristica risulta utile soprattutto se si una un attacco dell'Osamodas per finire il nemico o per aumentare il danno insieme alle evocazioni. Questa caratteristica influisce anche la cura di Cura Animale, o quella di armi curanti come Bacchetta Rhon. Un Osamodas ha degli alti soft-cap sull'intelligenza, quindi un Osa-Int sarebbe capace di avere un buon riscontro. Questa "costruzione" è popolare per chi vuole attaccare insieme alle proprie creature. * Vitalità - Anche se la Vitalità non ha effetto su nessun attacco, puo' essere utile per un Osamodas. Una evocazione può esistere solo se l'evocatore è vivo, questa è l'importanza per cui l'Osamodas deve resistere il più possibile. La Vitalità è sempre 1:1, quindi un Osamodas può avere una buona dose dei Vitalità base, anche senza equipaggiamento. Questa "costruzione" è abbastanza popolare per gli evocatori che confidano più sulle loro creature che sugli attacchi. Altre caratteristiche: * Agilità - Non una caratteristica particolarmente indicata per gli Osamodas. Puo' essere utile per scappare dai nemici, anche se non c'è bisogno di scappare da un nemico se lo si evita dal primo momento. I soft-cap degli Osamodas sull'Agilità, quindi un Osamodas Agilità dovrebbe mettere i punti in Vitalità, ed aumentare l'Agilità con equipaggiamenti. L'agilità è per gli osamodas con costruzione vitalità, ma vogliono avere un'alternativa se un nemico li raggiunge. * Forza - Non particolarmente raccomandato. E' molto utile in un gruppo in quanto aumenta di danni della Frusta, and as a close combat fighter as they would not require weapons to be maged. I soft-cap degli Osamodas sulla forza sono relativamente bassi, quindi un Osa-Forza dovrebbe mettere i punti in Vitalità. Tuttavia una costruzione forza non ha alternative. La forza è per quegli osamodas che vogliono principalmente usare le loro evocazioni ed essere di supporto in un gruppo. * Fortuna - Non raccomandato per i principianti. Gli osamodas hanno un unico incantesimo acqua ed i soft-cap degli Osamodas sulla fortuna sono uguali a quelli sull'intelligenza. E' una costruzione alternativa per quelli che vogliono avere un'alternativa oltre alle loro evocazioni, ma non vogliono essere un osa-int. * Saggezza - Non raccomandata. E' meglio usare delle pergamene di saggezza e gli equipaggiamenti per aumentare questa caratteristica, invece di usare i punti guadagnati dai livelli. Tuttavia una volta raggiunti soft-cap alti (4:1, 5:1) alcuni preferiscono spendere punti in saggezza. Incantesimi di Classe Gli incantesimi di classe disponibili ai membri della classe sono: Equipaggiamento Bonus danno delle armi Set di classe La Panoplia di classe è l'Innumerable Set. Sviluppi °=Non raccomandato, +=Difficile da sviluppare, ++=Abbastanza impegnativa, +++=Consigliata Guides Some opinions about summons: * Osamodas Summon Guide There is a general leveling guide here: * Leveling guide Temple At (8,2) is the Osamodas Temple, where you can get info about Osas and fight the Osamodas Dopple. Trivia * Osamodas a rovescio diventa "sadomaso", che significa masochista sadico, relativo alla pratica del sadomasochismo. Gli osamodas sembrano godere del dolore, il che è una caratteristica sia del sadismo che del maoschismo * The Osamodas god is believed to be the most powerful god and is actually a Demon.